On the contemporary market there are no disc storage cases which could be connected together into stacks. The cases are commonly used in the form of low rectangular or square prisms of different thicknesses which are stored at workplaces into specially designed cabinets, on the shelves, racks and into cases.
In the literature on patents there have been no solutions offered for disc storage cases that may be interconnected into stacks.
The problem of handling a large number of cases at work and elsewhere has been solved by various versions of separable racks such as described in the patent documents NL9300261, EP1117098, WO02080177, WO0068950, DE19851972 and WO9613036. All the mentioned solutions are based on the application of different storage elements into which the cases are inserted, and which may be combined as necessary into vertical or horizontal stacks of various heights or lengths. These storage elements enable arranging of cases into vertical or horizontal stacks which are not suitable for transport since the cases inserted into the storage elements still have certain freedom of movement in the direction in which the cases are inserted and/or taken out from the storage elements, which allows the cases to fall out from these racks during transportation. Some of the mentioned racks are composed of the storage elements which are mounted one upon the other or one next to the other without being connected and without the possibility of disassembling the stacks in every direction.
The documents on patents WO920382, WO9222902 and GB2282524 describe the racks made of holding elements for disc storage cases interconnected by pivot around which they can rotate in order to access the single discs. These racks are not suitable for transportation since the storage elements and cases have the freedom of rotation around the rack pivot. The solutions mentioned in the state-of-the-art technology recognise the problem of handling the disc cases and indicate the method of solving it. The solution is a simple case such as a solid case which can be assembled without any additional connecting elements with the cases of the same type into relatively solid separable stacks of arbitrary height suitable for transportation and handling. It is precisely such a solution which has been provided in this invention.